


first thing on my mind

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Time for the final preparations of the big family reunion...





	

“Are you… baking a cake?”

Jack looks up, piping bag in hand, “What does it look like to you?”

“He’s a vampire, Jack. They don’t eat cake.”

“The cake’s for Jesse, not his partner,” Jack replies, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face. “And it’s almost done.”

Gabe leans against the door, admiring Jack as he finishes up decorating the cake.

He’s got his sleeves rolled up, apron on, and Gabe’s not going to lie, but he’s got fantasies that involve Jack wearing nothing _but_ an apron. Preferably, though, maybe not the plain black one he’s currently wearing. The one in his fantasy’s got a few more ruffles and is _much_ shorter.

He shakes his head; now’s not the time to be fantasizing about his husband. He leans back, glancing at the tall grandfather clock in the living room.

“We’ve still got an hour till they’re due. Why are you decorating the cake now?”

“I have other things to do,” Jack replies, wiping his forehead. “And that includes fixing dinner. Which you’re gonna help with.”

Gabe groans. Sometimes having a family sucks.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** family  
>  **Words:** 185 words


End file.
